


Our Great Teacher Nijimura

by phoenicia1533 (orphan_account)



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, GOM as Delinquent Basketball Idiots, Gokusen AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, UK as Gangsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura is living a double life. During his first year on his day job (being a teacher), he meets the group that is infamously known for both bringing basketball glory and a violent reputation to the school: The Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles (or the Rainbow Gang, according to Nijimura) is a group within Class 3-4, composed of six members: (this is so far according to Nijimura’s observations) Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy who’s there but not there; Kise Ryouta, the hyper-active blonde; Midorima Shintarou, a obsessive-compulsive horoscope fanatic; Aomine Daiki, the hot-headed basketball ace who begins their skirmishes most of the time; Murasakibara Atsushi, the gentle, lazy giant who doesn’t stop eating; and their leader, Akashi Seijuurou, a smart and mysterious boy who’s got heterochromatic eyes and a penchant for pissing Nijimura off. On the other hand, his night job requires him to be the heir and acting head of the Rakuzan Clan, an infamous yakuza clan in that part of Kyoto.</p><p>This basically follows the main plotlines of Gokusen (anime and live-action, I haven’t read the manga); however, I will also include others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm just testing the waters with this post.  Right now, the idea of writing NijiAka appeals so much to me, but I'm having a hard time choosing between this AU and a Noragami AU.

However, if you do like the idea of a NijiAka Gokusen AU, please take the time to award this with kudos and/or comments. Whichever AU receives the most number of kudos and/or comments a month from now will be chosen.

Thank you!

\- phoenicia1533


	2. Shuuzou 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's December 16. As was stated in the previous chapter, I'd have to choose based on the kudos, comments & hits. THE WINNER IS... OH MY RAINBOW! I'd have to abandon this idea now. I'm sorry.
> 
> However, I've included what I've written so far for this fic, so if someone wants to grab this, feel free to do so.

The minute Nijimura Shuuzou realized he was already conscious, he also realized that it was his first day teaching at Rakuzan High School. With a groan, he forcibly sat up on his bed and tried to avoid thinking about the mysteries of the universe (because those things should be done while in the shower or in bed just waiting for sleep to come). He was about to open his bedroom door when—

 

“Shuu-chan!”

 

Nijimura whined. Of all the people his grandmother asked (read: commanded) to wake him up and make sure that he won’t be late for his first day, it had to be Reo. Mibuchi Reo, at age 30, is somewhat the mix of someone with a brother complex and a doting mother. He can do anything and everything to care for the people in this house; except, regrettably, cooking. Nijimura silently snickers as he remembers the first time Reo tried to make him his boxed lunch in his high school days—if you asked Nijimura directly, he’d never tell you. Anyway, going back to Reo. “I’m already up, Reo. Please don’t be too loud,” Nijimura states, before his ‘mother’ comes into his room. (At age 23, Nijimura Shuuzou can’t keep his room clean according to Reo’s standards, and he has no time to clean up today or forever, as long as he is a teacher.) Upon opening his door, there Reo was, wearing a goddamn yukata like it was the only thing that can be worn, and a glint in his eye that sends a shiver down Nijimura’s spine. “You still haven’t cleaned, have you, _Shuu-chan_?” That tone. That tone that Nijimura absolutely despises, and absolutely avoids. _The tone that Mibuchi Reo uses when he’s on his ‘strict mother’ mode_. With a nervous grin and a shake of his head, Nijimura confirms Reo’s accusations. “My god, Shuu-chan, you’re a teacher now and you still can’t clean your room?” Another silent groan and an obvious roll of his eyes, Nijimura does, as Reo drags him into the dining area. From where his room was, Nijimura can smell eggs and bacon. _Oh, so it is a Western breakfast day_ , Nijimura notes, and silently thanks the gods that Reo can’t cook to save a life.

 

Upon entering the dining room, Nijimura was met with four most familiar faces. A blond, cheeky guy was stuffing his face when he immediately greeted, “good morning, Shuu-nii!” as he hands him a cup of tea. Hayama Koutarou was always oh-so vibrant in the morning; that vibrancy has always woken up Nijimura’s spirit especially when he’s still sleepy. A large brunet with equally large eyebrows next greeted Nijimura with a “I thought Reo was going to splash you with cold water, Bocchan,” and a knowing, kind smile as Kiyoshi Teppei scoots a little to provide some space for Nijimura to sit on. Within seconds, a raven with eyebrows as uncannily large as Teppei’s welcomed Nijimura with a scowl and a “sit your ass on the table, dumbass, you have to hurry the fuck up,” as he hands Nijimura a plate with scrambled eggs on it. Now, this, _this_ , is comfortably edible food—no offense to Reo—but Hanamiya Makoto’s cooking is perhaps the best that Nijimura ever tasted. Nijimura sends him a wide grin, and Makoto only glares. A deep gulp was heard from another giant, “good to see ya whole, Bocchan,” he says, then he stuffs his face again; Nijimura is also thankful that Nebuya Eikichi regards him better than food that he actually pauses to eat just so he can greet him this morning.

 

These people, along with his beloved grandmother, is Nijimura Shuuzou’s family. They may not be related by blood, but Nijimura is sure they are bonded through loyalty and filial love—and the story between these people and Nijimura can be discussed later.

 

“See,” Reo murmurs beside him as the mother figure sits. “Everyone wanted to share breakfast with you on your first day to wish you luck.” He grins and nods his head towards Makoto. “Even Mako-chan woke up early to cook you good food!” Makoto sends a glare to Reo. “Shut up, Reo.” Nijimura throws his head back as he boisterously laughs. “Makoto, you are such a lovely _tsundere_.” Teppei laughs with Nijimura and Koutarou tries to hum a cheery tune. “I am not a fucking _tsundere_ , you rainbow freak,” Makoto angrily retorts. “Finish your food so you can leave and I can go the fuck back to sleep.” Nijimura sends a smug smile as a response to Makoto, “yes, _Mako-chan_.” Makoto simply huffed in annoyance.

 

After eating his well-prepared breakfast, he changed into what he thought was the best thing to wear on his first day: a plain white button-up shirt with a red necktie, perfectly tailored black trousers and black leather shoes, with a black semi-formal coat to match. As he looked himself in the mirror, he grinned— _damn, he looked good_. He was gathering his teaching materials and other personal effects when Reo knocked on his door, signalling that it was time for him to leave. He walked towards the entry way of their house, where he was met by everyone, including his grandmother. “Shuuzou,” his grandmother spoke, “I bid you good luck on your first day. Have fun, son.” He simply returned the message with a kind smile and a, “of course, grandmother.” Eikichi, Teppei, Koutarou, Makoto and Reo were all lined up behind his grandmother when he stated, “I’m leaving,” to which he received a “please take care of yourself, _Bocchan_.”

 

Nijimura’s house was a little far from the nearest bus stop, so he had to walk. Upon reaching the bus stop, he almost missed the bus—thankfully, there was a pink-haired woman who told the bus driver to wait for him. He thanked the woman, and proceeded to wait through the ride. The woman kept looking at him, and he was a little bothered by it. He knew he was extra good looking today because it _is_ his first day teaching after all, and he needed to make a good impression; but all these looks from the woman was bordering on a little creepy so he asked her, “do you need something from me, miss?” The woman was startled, making Nijimura think that the watching might not be intentional. “I was just wondering,” she paused, “is it your first day teaching in Rakuzan too? I mean, there’s been a lot of stops already and you’re not getting off the bus. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Nijimura was relieved to hear that this woman was not a creepy ass stalker, so he replied normally, “yes, I am... You are a newly accepted teacher too? Oh! My name is Nijimura Shuuzou, pleased to meet you, miss...?” The woman smiled and said, “Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you too. Oh! Here’s our stop, come on, Nijimura-san!”

 

**

 

Rakuzan High School looked nothing like a publicly funded high school. _Did Nijimura read the wrong information about Rakuzan High School?_ Tall, black, metal gates welcomed Nijimura and Momoi at the entrance. Nijimura was too busy gawking at the gates that he didn’t notice Momoi walking into the school, so he tried to look for her.

 

He looked at his left; there was no pink-haired teacher there. He looked at his right; there was also no pink-haired teacher there, but instead there was a luxury car parked, dropping someone off. Nijimura’s eyes met with scarlet red hair— _what an unnatural hair color for a high schooler._ The boy who was dropped by the luxury car had spiky red hair and heterochromatic red and orange eyes; he was wearing the Rakuzan uniform with such grace that it clinged to him like a second skin. Upon seeing Nijimura by the gate, the boy smirked and said, “I’m assuming it’s your first time here in Rakuzan, sir, else you wouldn’t be gawking at the gates or at me, for that matter.” Apparently, Nijimura was watching him intently that it was already awkward. _Goddamn it Nijimura, you’re not here to gawk at slightly attractive minors_. _And he’s a cheeky little brat_. “Whether it’s my first time or not, it’s none of your business, brat.” The bell rings, signalling the start of the school and here Nijimura was, trying to argue with this little shit. “Go to class, little boy.” While most high schoolers would be annoyed at being called a little boy, the redhead simply smirked and proceeded to go inside the school.

 

Going back to Rakuzan’s physical attributes—it was clean, big and has an air of elitism within its borders. Nijimura almost rolls his eyes when he remembered that Rakuzan High School, despite its beauty and cleanliness, is first and foremost, _an exclusive boys’ high school_. Yes, all the raging hormones and sweat and identity issues and everything else that came from being a teenager. Yes, Nijimura Shuuzou has to endure all of them. He sighs at the thought.

 

Nijimura followed the boy inside but not watching where he would go; he proceeded to find the principal’s office—only to meet Momoi. “Nijimura-san, I thought I lost you!” Nijimura smiled nervously and replied, “I was taken aback by your big-ass gates, Principal-san.” Principal-san’s name was apparently Aida Kagetora, and he had short brown hair and a few wrinkles on his face, but over-all, he didn’t look really that old. Aida-san chuckled lightly and said, “why, thank you, Nijimura-sensei, for complimenting my _big-ass gates_.” Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Nijimura was compromising himself by using all those words, damn it. Nijimura simply chuckles back and tells the principal, “those were the biggest gates I’ve ever seen after all, Aida-san.” Nijimura receives another chuckle from the principal and, “it’s best to call me Kagetora-san. My daughter, also Aida-san, teaches here, so it’s best we avoid confusion by calling us by our first names.”

 

After some more small talk, Kagetora-san, with Nijimura and Momoi in tow, proceeded to the welcoming assembly. Nijimura found himself introducing himself to the student body from the stage. “Hi, my name is Nijimura Shuuzou, and I’ll be your Japanese history and government teacher from now on,” he bows, “please take care of me.” When it was Momoi-sensei’s turn to introduce herself, she was welcomed with catcalls and hoots. Nijimura tried to locate the source of the insulting sounds, and he found himself looking into red and orange eyes—that little shit. The red boy was simply sporting a smirk as he was looking back at Nijimura while he was listening to his friends talk about Momoi-sensei’s introductions. Nijimura saw that the redhead was with a few people: a blond who was excitedly telling the group something, a blue-head who was pointing at and lasciviously talking about Momoi-sensei, a green-head wearing black square eyeglasses and clutching a toad figure in his right hand, and a giant purple-head busily eating while waiting for the welcoming assembly to finish. _What a fascinatingly weird bunch_.

 

Thankfully, the welcoming assembly was almost to a close when Nijimura finished watching the weird group from the stage. Before they left for their respective classes, Kagetora-san told Nijimura and Momoi-sensei to follow him back to his office so he can tell them about their homeroom classes. Momoi-sensei, by the looks of it, is given Class 3-3, while Nijimura was given Class 3-4. After the class designation, Momoi-sensei and Nijimura motioned to leave, but Nijimura was called by Kagetora-san. “Nijimura-sensei, I assigned you to Class 3-4 because I saw something in you in your interview. Furthermore, to be less mysterious, I’ll explain why. Class 3-4 is infamous for a group within that class; those kids are called the Generation of Miracles. They’re not called Miracles for nothing, but here’s why they’re called as such: they may bring Rakuzan the fame and glory through basketball—oh, Nijimura-sensei, you would catch yourself breaking a sweat when you watch them—but they’re also loads problematic because they are quite the troublemakers. I’m telling you this so that you won’t be surprised, but I don’t you are; after all, you already were giving them the stink eye earlier during the welcoming assembly,” he says. Nijimura almost groans loudly and thinks to himself, _my god, of all the people that he’d be irritated with, it’s with the weird, troublemaking, basketball bunch, really just my fucking luck_. “I just didn’t like the way they behaved when it was Momoi-sensei’s turn to introduce herself.” To this, Kagetora-san chuckles again (just what is with this guy that he chuckles a fucking lot) and says, “I knew I made the right decision with you,” he smiles, “now, Nijimura-sensei, it’s time for you to meet Class 3-4 and the Generation of Miracles. I wish you the best of luck.”

 

**

 

Nijimura chooses to leave his coat and folds his shirt to show his forearms for a casual look—after all, he’ll eventually face the Miracle bunch and he has to look casual, fun and approachable. Class 3-4 was on the third floor of the main school building. He saw Momoi-sensei having a good time talking to her homeroom class as he passed. _It’s showtime_ , he thinks as he gives himself a good luck pat on the back. As he opened the door, he heard a faint _click_ under him. He looked, and saw a dark-skinned blue-head holding a camera. _Did this little brat just tried to take a photo of my balls and my dick_? “Oi, brat, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Ah, damn it. I thought we’re gonna get Momoi-sensei,” the blue-head said with a disappointed tone in his voice as he stood up and went back to his seat at the back of the room. “Kise, you said we’re gonna get the boobs! You fucking liar!” The dark-skinned teenager just ignored Nijimura as he continued to accuse his classmate. “Eh? Aominecchi, I really saw her coming this way, okay? I’m sorry! I didn’t know we’re gonna get this boring dude!” That was perhaps the last straw for Nijimura; ignoring him was fine, it was actually normal for the first day, but calling him boring? No sir, Nijimura Shuuzou is not boring. “She went to Class 3-3, you twats. There’s no way in hell she’s going to be assigned to perverts like you,” Nijimura nonchalantly states as he closes the door and walks towards the teacher’s table.  That response quite roused some reaction from the rude bunch—the blue-head stood up and folded his gray button-up. “What the hell did you just say, you shitty teacher?” The blond beside the blue-head who called him ‘Aominecchi’—Kise, was it?—was breaking a sweat and was trying to calm the little pervert, “hey Aominecchi, no need to get mad, you know.” The green-head beside Kise scoffed and said, “why are you getting worked up, Aomine, you are a pervert.” The purple-head who was sitting beside the red little boy suddenly stood up and went towards Nijimura. “Hey sensei, do you have sweets? If you do, I won’t have to crush you.” _What the hell is with this bunch? A pervert, a sweets addict, an irritating heterochromatic, what else?_ “No, I don’t have some. Please go back to your seat,” Nijimura calmly tells the purple giant, and upon hearing Nijimura’s reply, the lazy, carefree look on the giant’s face turned into one of rage and replied with, “you don’t have anything? What kind of teacher are you?” as he grabbed hold of Nijimura’s collar. Nijimura was never the type to be intimidated by petty words so he just replied with, “a teacher who doesn’t tolerate your shit.”

 

A light chuckle was heard from the back of the room; everyone’s eyes were looking at the redhead, who was seated at the center of the back section. He opened his eyes and simply breathes, “that’s enough, Atsushi; Tetsuya is bringing enough sweets for you to last the day.” The purple-head’s expression suddenly returned to what Nijimura assumes is his default and says, “Kuro-chin! Really!” as he returns to his seat beside the redhead.  _It seems that the little red boy is the leader of these brats, he’s the way to find out what their deal is_. As the purple-head sits, the redhead stands and walks towards Nijimura. The way he walks looked like he was gliding; there was that air of grace again. “I would like to apologize for the actions of my friends, Nijimura-sensei,” he extends his right hand, “how about we start over? I’ll start the introductions, then you introduce yourself after me. How does that sound?” Nijimura takes the red boy’s hand and grips it tight, “sure. Tell me your name and whatever you’d like for me to know about you.”

 

He returns to seat, but remained to stand. “My name is Akashi Seijuurou, and I find you refreshing, Nijimura-sensei,” he states with a smirk. _My god, what is with this brat, he keeps on smirking at me and being irritating. What a cheeky bastard._ Cue kissy sounds and annoying teases. The redhead brat—Akashi—smiles at Nijimura to tell him that it was his turn; but instead, all he thinks of is, _what an annoying brat_. “Okay, thank you for that, Akashi,” he turns to face the board and writes his name on it. “My name, as you’ve heard from the assembly, is Nijimura Shuuzou, and I’m 23. Also, I’m going to be your homeroom and Japanese history and government teacher.”

 

Nijimura hears murmurs of, _what a boring class, what a boring teacher, who likes history anyway?, I’m gonna skip his class;_ the complaints and annoying reactions go on, and Nijimura accepts them all—not everyone is really interested in history, and it’s his job to make them love it. After Nijimura, the purple-head sitting by the other door speaks, “I’m Murasakibara Atsushi, sensei. Could you bring me some snacks next time?” _The Murasakibara brat likes sweets, okay; bribe him with sweets_ , Nijimura notes. It was the green-head’s turn next, “My name is Midorima Shintarou, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nijimura-sensei. I believe in fate—” The blue-head suddenly shouts, “he’s a horoscope freak!” and he was countered with a sharp glare from Akashi; he shuts up and Midorima continues. “—as I was saying, I believe in fate and in doing my best in everything I do.” Nijimura nods in Midorima’s direction and thinks, _at last, someone with proper manners in this class—as if I had manners like him; but I’m thankful._ The pervert blue-head is next and begins with, “the name’s Aomine Daiki, and I love big boobs! Grow some, sensei!” Aomine receives another glare from Akashi and he shuts altogether, while Midorima shakes his head as though to show he’s ashamed of knowing Aomine. It was the blond’s turn and he introduces himself like this, “it’s already my turn, huh? I’m Kise Ryouta! My hobby is basketball, and my specialty is karaoke! Eh, wait, that’s backwards—I also work as a model so I may not come to class much, but it’s nice to meet you, Nijimura-sensei!” Nijimura gapes at Kise after his introduction. There has to be a word to describe Kise. Just one word, and Nijimura struggles to find that word. He thinks hard. He needs to figure out this word or else he’d never be able to focus. Ah, yes... It must be— “obnoxious.” He hears boisterous laughter from the rest of the class, even from the Miracles. Oops, he didn’t mean to say that out loud. “I’m sorry, Kise—” He whines, “You’re all so mean to me!” and he curls up on his seat.

 

Class introductions went in a flash; most of the students in Class 3-4 was normal compared to the Miracle brats; and for that, Nijimura was thankful. However, he notices that all the while the introductions were going on, Akashi’s glances were focused either on Nijimura or at the person currently introducing himself. _What a really weird, mysterious kid, this Akashi brat is_. Nijimura was about to introduce the class syllabus when he heard a faint behind him say, “Nijimura-sensei, I believe you have forgotten about me.” Nijimura turns around, only to meet big, sky blue eyes. _When did this kid get here?_ He was truly surprised, so he didn’t need to act it out, “oh, hey! When did you get here? I’m sorry about that...?” The kid positions himself a little distance from the table and bows, “my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, sir, and I have been in class all this time.” Aomine sniggers and loudly announces, “no, sensei, Tetsu’s late!” Midorima huffs while Murasakibara attacks a bag of sweets, and Kise launches himself to hug Kuroko with a, “Kurokocchi, I missed you!”Akashi simply looks on the bunch, as if he’s a proud father. He glances at the rest of the class, and tries to make sure that he’s not missing anybody else. “Alright, class. Let’s begin.”

 

**

 

Nijimura thanks all the gods from all walks and cultures of life that his first day at Rakuzan High School is now over. He almost killed the Miracle brats— _who knew they’re capable of pissing him off at halftime?_ Anyway, he was still thanking the gods that he was able to survive this day without killing any kids. He arrived at his front door without question at all, and once he opened the door, Koutarou was sweeping the front steps. “Shuu-nii, welcome home! Did you have a good time? Did you kill anyone? Do we have to punch someone? Oh, come on, tell me, tell me!” Leave it to Koutarou to be a hyperactive kid at age 22; but Nijimura’s mood can’t help but improve with his welcoming greetings, so he sends the blond a smile. “I’ll tell you guys at dinner. Where are the others?” Koutarou stopped sweeping and inhaled deeply. “REO-NEE!” Within seconds, Reo appeared as if he was summoned from a genie bottle with a wide grin on his face. “What is it, Koutar—ara, Shuu-chan, you’re already here!” Reo gave him a hug that Nijimura also returned, and Reo suddenly sniffed Nijimura’s collar. “You smell different, Shuu-chan; did you do anything physical? OH MY GOD, did you fuck a student on your first day?” _My god, what is with these idiots. Idiots, idiots, idiots, all of them—where’s my spirit of reason when I need him?_ “Reo,” Makoto suddenly appeared into the front entrance with scowl on his face, “what the fuck did I hear about fucking a student?” _Finally, my spirit of reason has appeared to save my face and my dignity. Thank you, Makoto, I love you._ “Makoto, thank god, I don’t know what Reo is talking abou—“ Makoto gives Nijimura a look. “Ha? I’m not defending your fucking honor—you don’t have one anymore, you dumbass—what I’m trying to say is, no one in your school is going to want to fuck your ass. It’s a gross ass, I must say.”

 

And Nijimura thought that Hanamiya Makoto is his best friend. _Well, he won’t really be my best friend if he can’t smell out my bullshit from a mile away. That’s why we’ve been friends since we were children._ Oh well, just how he is, the _tsundere_.

 

“Anyway,” Nijimura tries to stop the discussion, “enough of my ass.” He looks towards Makoto. “Mako-chan, what’s for dinner?” Suddenly, two giants appeared in the front way. _Can’t they have this conversation someplace else, like the living room? What is wrong with these people._ “Did I hear food?” Eikichi quirps as he carries a bucket of newly swept leaves. Teppei was also with him, who was carrying a bag of leaves as well, but he didn’t say anything; he just smiled like he always did. Makoto rolled his eyes at the question but he answered, “ _katsudon_.”

 

While Makoto is busy cooking dinner, Nijimura, Teppei and Eikichi went up and took a shower to cleanse the grime from their bodies. Reo was busily preparing some reports that he’ll be giving Nijimura, while Koutarou was given the task of setting the table and assisting Makoto. A few minutes later, they all appeared in the dining table; Teppei was assisting Nijimura’s grandmother and the clan’s head to dinner.

 

Here’s what happened:

 

Nijimura’s schedule of history and government with his homeroom class was after lunch. When he arrived a few minutes after the lunch bell rang, and most of Class 3-4 was already in. However, it was notable that the Miracle brats were still not in class (even Midorima!). _Just where the fuck are they_? He starts class and decides to wait for them; he considers that they just lost the track of time. However, his discussion was almost ending so he decides to ask someone from the class—Takao, was it? “Hey, Takao. You’re close with those Miracle brats, right?” _Yes, Takao was close to Midorima, not everyone, but that information is fine._ Takao was surprised that their homeroom teacher was talking to him, “yes, Nijimura-sensei,” he smiles and checks his watch. “Uhm, I think they’re still in the gym.” Nijimura checks his own watch ( _Reo, thank you for the watch. Thank you loads._ ), and sees that indeed, class was ending. _Those brats, how dare tey skip his own goddamn class?!_ In his fury, Nijimura dismisses class early and announces, “stay here until your next teacher comes. I’ll go find those little shits.”

 

No one in Class 3-4 was even bothered that the Miracle brats were not in class; hell, they even smirked when Nijimura announced his desire to hunt them down. Nijimura hurriedly walked towards the gym, and even before he stepped inside, he can already hear voices.

 

“Eh, Mine-chin, that was Kuro-chin’s pass to me.”

“Ha? That was obviously mine, you sweet freak!”

“As much as I am flattered that you’re fighting over my pass, we are in a middle of a game right now.“

“Daiki. Atsushi.” Sounds of pained groans.

Laughter. “That’s what you get, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi!”

“Kise, could you focus? I won’t let us be defeated when Cancers are on first place.”

 

Those were undoubtedly the voices of the Miracles, alright. They were in this godforsaken gym all this time? Really, they’re testing Nijimura’s patience. When Nijimura opened the door, they were indeed.


End file.
